Create A Cat For Illusion of Time Accepting!
by MaximumSimplicity
Summary: Hi there! I'm writing a warrior's fanfic mini series and I need you guys to create cats! Join Twilight,Blitz,Lightning, or ShadeClan, or become a deceased cats in Lunar or Solar Clan, or even become a god cat in Time and SpaceClan!


Hi everyone! I'm going to be writing a Warrior's story called "Illusion of Time". Well, actually it's going to be a mini series, but Illusion of Time is the first one, then "Odessey of Space", and if the series is liked and I get motivated enough I'll do "Crusade of the Sun" and I don't know what the fourth will be called. Probs something like "Siege of the Moon" or "Shadow of the Moon" or something, but I'm not sure yet.

So, I'm really excited about writing this, and I want your guys' help. So give me some warrior cats for the story! There's lots of spaces! I already made some cats of my own. And I don't need all the spots filled up in order to begin. Especially not the Solar/Lunar/Time/Space cats, though Time and Space cats are needed more than Solar and Lunar. Read the open slots and you'll understand what those are better.

Forms are found at the very bottom of this, and there are two, one for Time/Space clan cats, and one for all those less important cats (jk XD all cats are important to me).

First some rules though. Don't worry, there's not many.

~Get creative with the names! You don't got to stick to canon-ish stuff. Use words like "Aurora" or "Eclipse". Get creative! I love creativity! However, there are some limits…

~ Refrain from using names relating to mythology. For example, don't use one

like "Dragonstar" or "Griffenclaw". Thanks… -_-

~ The name's **cannot**contain the words "Solar, Lunar, Time, Space, Twilight, Blitz, Lightning, or Shade, as these are the names of the Clans.

~First come, first serve. Wanted a high rank, but none are open? Sorry. If you'd like me to reserve one, I will for two days, that's it. No whining about how you didn't get a part you wanted.

~Make as many cats as you want! I need lots.

~Only one major position per person.

~Only one God/Godess cat per person.

~Up to four Lunar/Solar cats per person.

~That's about it o3o.

So without further ado, I present to you…..

THE CLANS! HUZZAH!

~.~

TwilightClan

(The main clan)

**Leader**- Graystar~male (Tallstar07)

**Deputy**- Soulrunner~male (PrideMind)

**Medicine Cat**- Tawnyleaf~Female (me)

**Med Cat Apprentice-** Lilystream~female (RawrI'mATaco)

**Warriors-**

Sapphirepelt~female (PrideMind)

Silvertalon~male (PrideMind)

Swiftbreeze~female (me)

Darkrain~male (me)

**Apprentices-**

Solsticepaw~female (me)

Chainpaw~male (me)

**Queens-**

Stormcloud~she-cat (Tallstar07)

**Kits-**

~Havockit~male (Tallstar07)

~Silverkit~female (Tallstar07)

~Runningkit~male (Tallstar07)

~Dawnkit~female (Dawneyes)

**Elders-**

~.~

**BlitzClan**

**Leader-** Falconstar~male (Randomcat)

**Deputy-** Open

**Medicine Cat-** Open

**Med Cat Apprentice-** Open

**Warriors-**

-Rainbowfeather~Female (me)

Dampfur~male (Dusknose)

**Apprentices-**

**Queens-**

Grassydawn (Dusknose)

**Kits-**

Frostkit~female (Dusknose)

Honeykit~female (Dusknose)

**Elders-**

~.~

**LightningClan**

**Leader-** Snowstar~ Female (nightblossam)

**Deputy-** Falconcry~Male (me)

**Medicine Cat**- Open

**Med Cat Apprentice**- Open

**Warriors-**

**-**Nightblossom-female (snowymoon)

-Songfeather-female (snowymoon)

-Suncloud- male (snowymoon)

-Nettlepelt-male (snowymoon)

-Breezefoot-male (snowymoon)

-Blackfur-male (snowymoon)

-Mudfeather-male (nightblossam)

**Apprentices-**

**-**Dreampaw-female (snowymoon)

-Littlepaw- female (snowymoon)

-Goldenpaw- female (snowymoon)

-Soulpaw-male (me)

**Queens-**

-Nightblossom~female (nightblossam)

**Kits-**

**-**Mosskit~ male (nightblossam)

-Hollykit~female (nightblossam)

-Moonkit~female (nightblossam)

**Elders-**

~.~

**ShadeClan**

**Leader-** open

**Deputy-** Open

**Medicine Cat-** Open

**Med Cat Apprentice**- Open

**Warriors-**

**Apprentices-**

**-**Rubypaw- female (me)

**Queens-**

**Kits-**

**Elders-**

**~.~**

**LunarClan**

(For LunarClan cats' clans, just put what clan they were in before they died. Only cats from TwilightClan and ShadeClan go to LunarClan)

**Superiors**

(cats who were leaders, deputys, or med cats)

**Warriors**

(this includes queens as well)

**Apprentices**

(med cat apprentice included)

**Kits**

**Elders**

~.~

**SolarClan**

(Cats from BlitzClan and LightningClan come here)

**Superiors**

**Warriors**

**Apprentices**

**Kits**

**Elders**

~.~

**TimeClan**

(Consider Time and SpaceClan as the gods. Dead cats don't go here, unless they were so extraordinary that the Cat Gods decide otherwise.

TimeClan cats deal with days, weeks, moons, seasons, and so forth. There is a different form for Time/Space cats, so make sure you fill out the right one.)

**Godess of Night**- Equinox~female (me)

**God(ess) of Day**-open

**God(ess) of Dawn**- open

**God(ess) of Dusk**- open

**God(ess) of Week**- open

**God(ess) of Moons**- open

**Godess of NewLeaf**- Winterthaw~female (winterthaw)

**Godess of GreenLeaf**- Sunray~female (SilverWolf)

**God(ess) of LeafFall**- open

**God(ess) of LeafBare**- open

~.~

**SpaceClan**

(SpaceClan cats deal with living things made up of matter.)

**God(ess) of Cats**- open

**God(ess) of FreshKill**- open

**God(ess) of Other Creatures**- open

**God(ess) of Plants**- open

**God(ess) of Rock**- open

**God(ess) of Water** (also involves Rain, etc)-open

**God(ess) of Earth**-open

**God(ess) of Fire**- open

**God(ess) of Air**- open

**God(ess) of Ice**(snow, etc)-open

**God(ess) of Storms**(thunder, lighning, etc)- Tempest~Female(me)

~.~

~Other Cats~

(Please be aware that these cats don't make many appearences)

**Rouges-**

**Loners-**

**Kittypets-**

~.~

Yay! Now we get to the forms!

Main form

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Clan: **(or former Clan if Solar/Lunar cat or rogue)

**Rank:**

**Appearance: **(No outlandish colors)

**Personality:**

**Bio: **(optional)

**Crush/Love/Mate: **(optional)

**Family: **(optional)

**Other:**

~.~

Time/Space Cat Form

**Name: **(doesn't have to be a traditional clan name like "spottedfur", but can be if you want.)

Gender:

Clan:

**Rules: **(what are they the god/goddess of?)

Personality:

Appearance: (minor outlandish colors allowed)

Other:

Alrighty then, so there it is! Please give me some cats, cause I can't wait to start on this. Thanks! Bye~


End file.
